The Chamber of Immortality
by Katurz
Summary: Claire is in her second year of college, when she finds a strange book mention the Captain's name. As she tries to figure out what's happening with her best friend Heather, she finds herself being stalked by a strange man she first saw in a book store. *Sequel to Whirl Pool
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you guys asked for a sequel so here it is.**

**Lemme know what you guys think- I'm not sure where I want to go with this one yet. **

**And don't forget to follow my Facebook page for updates and previewsss~**

**(don't forget to add a facebook dot com infront of the /pages.)**

** /pages/Katurzs-Fanfiction/109643449224613**

* * *

If anything could be more frustrating and boring, it would probably be your second year of college, though add the parties that I sometimes –only sometimes –go to, and the days I spend fangirling with Heather over some random guy on TV, it was decent at times. But yeah, for the most part, I hated it.

Especially the first year, spending the whole time thinking about when Jack would come back, or when Will or Philip would call. It never happened. It's not like I expected it to anyway. I have now achieved the fact that all men are douches, set aside from Johnny Depp and probably Andrew Lincoln. Other than that, I obtain that fact.

Surprisingly, I was able to get Heather as my roommate at Garden States. Our room is not as big as my last one, there's only one bed room with a bunk bed, and a regular queen sized bed. Underneath the bunk bed is a couch and a coffee table. Then, if you walk out of the bedroom and strictly to your right, is the living room, which is basically a raven black reclining couch and a TV.

Other than that, there's the normal stuff, a bathroom and a small kitchen. So it's pretty comfy.

Heather nudges me, and when I look groggily over at her, she shoves a Cheetos towards my mouth. With my reflexes low, the Cheetos smashes into my lips, covering them in a thin layer of cheesy lip gloss. I glare at Heather and she smiles.

"Look, you're the one who is terrible with reflexes in my defense," she raises her hands then smiles as I start to grin. We both look back towards the TV, which is running reruns of Sherlock.

"I'd marry John Watson," she drools. I raise an eyebrow, and part my lips.

"I'd marry Martin Freeman. Then I have a detective and a hobbit," I reply smartly.

"Smart ass," Heather states. With a sudden realization, I leap off the couch and towards the bedroom, ripping through my small carrier bag.

I grip my binder in my hands, pulling it out and putting it on the bed. But something else comes with it, a small card flutters to the floor, and lands face down on the carpet. I furrow my brow and reach for it, flipping it to the front to see Jack and Angelica's wedding invitation.

I frown. They're probably getting married as I speak. All in Tortuga, having fun finding treasure. I grab both sides of the card and tear it down the middle. And just to finish it off, I toss it in the waste bin besides the bunk bed.

* * *

Jack looks at Tortuga. His second day back, and each day was another day he missed Claire.

Angelica docks the ship, Will ties it up, and they both exit. Jack bids them goodbye and strides off towards a bar, and tries to eavesdrop on the conversations.

"Aye, the Chamber of Immortality, yes. Me mates were talkin' about headin' up to th' New World ter check it out."

Jack raises his right eyebrow and twists his head to look at the man talking.

"Excuse me, sir, but what ye be sayin' about Immortality?" he asks, interested.

The man laughs, and itches his scraggly beard while drinking another shot. "Just a mere legend, me mate."

Legend? Jack smiles to himself. A new adventure. His mind flashes him a picture of Claire but he bids it away. He needed some time away from her, some time to figure things out. And so he continues talking to the fellow pirate and learns more than he needs to about this Chamber.

Angelica mutters a finally to herself as Jack exits the pub.

"What now?" She asks, glancing towards the ship at Will and his family. They preferred to stay on board.

"My dear Angelica," Jack says in a soothing tone. "We're going on an adventure."

Angelica rolls her eyes, but makes her way back to the ship to get ready to sail again.

* * *

I stand in line at the bookstore, waiting to get something new to read. Some Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings?

The only bookstore in town was about 20 square feet on the inside and could hold only so many people at one time. But they had the best books, and without any money to spend on an e-reader this is basically the only place I can go within range to get a decent book to read for little money.

As a person exits, I enter and shove my hand into my jacket pocket, pulling out a twenty. The twenty swirls in my hand while I read the back of a book called The Enemy. Deciding it's a good book, I turn to the checkout line. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a man about my height staring at me intently. He stands behind the checkout counter, but doesn't seem to work there. His need of a shave is obvious.

I ignore him and walk to the checkout and place the book onto the counter. The person in front of me, named Debrah, smiles.

"Cash or credit?" she asks in a soothing tone, though I can tell she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

I hand her the twenty, she takes it and gives me ten dollars in change with some coins. I take the bag she hands to me, steal one last glance from the man staring at me, and exit the bookstore.

~  
"Try imagining you're in a crashing plane, okay? Like in Final Destination."

Everyone in the class closes their eyes, as do I. This is by far my favorite class, so why wouldn't I participate?

"Alright. See the fire, smell the fear, hear the screaming, touch the burning metal on your seat from all the heat," Mr. Grant says.

"That rhymes," I whisper, leaning over to Heather.

"Mr. Grant is a poet, but he doesn't know it," she responds, "Now shush."

I go back to concentrating.

"The side is ripped open and your friend falls out of her or his seat into the night sky. Now open your eyes."

The silence of eyes opening fills the air. I open mine slowly. Heather looks at me, like she just had a nightmare.

"Now, I want you all to write a one page essay due tomorrow about that, class dismissed."

Heather and I glance at the clock in unison. She silently cheers. "Two more hours, then we're going to Tony's," she says with a piercing grin.

"Yeah, okay," I reply. She grabs my wrist and pulls me into the next classroom, where I stare at Mrs. Henderson. She is writing on a chalkboard when she notices we come in.

"Ah, girls, sit. As I have heard, the other students have been asked to leave early due to some weather conditions, though I don't quite understand." She finishes writing the word 'rehabilitate' onto the board and turns to us, her spectacles on her nose almost glued into place. "The apartments are a road away."

"Crazy drivers?" Heather suggests. Mrs. Henderson chuckles in a deep baritone way. I force a smile.

Mrs. Henderson returns it. "So why are you girls still here?"

"We wanted to ask you a question on something we found in the library today," Heather starts. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, from history. And you're a great history teacher as well as a psychologist," I continue. Mrs. Henderson narrows her eyes.

"What is it?" she asks, impatiently.

"Well, we saw something in a research project about something called The Chamber of Immortality? Yeah, it said that back in the 1700s there was a Chamber that if you somehow entered it, you would be immortal forever?" Heath says, unsure of her words.

Mrs. Henderson nods, like she's heard of this, so I say the next sentence.

"And that only one person has been in the Chamber and survived."

"My dear girls, that is only a myth, now, I hear a storm coming, so better hurry and get home before it starts pouring."

We follow her advice and leave the building and strut back to our own. Heather looks at me. "So why were you interested in asking that again?" she asks me.

I glance down at the paper in my hands, and read the last line.

_Captain Jack Sparrow, a now well-known most-wanted pirate of the 1700s journeyed to The Chamber of Immortality, but tons of pirates have been in there already, and only one survived ever. No one knows if it's him, but if it is, the swashbuckling pirate may still be alive today._

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm actually adding a plot-line here, unlike Whirl Pool. I guess that had somewhat of a plot-line but this one is better in my opinion.**

**Did you like it?**

**Any hope that Cap'n Jack is returning to Claire?**

**Either way- like it or dislike it, please review. They feed the muse!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the starting reviews, they helped me with the motivation to write a new chapter, woohoo.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Music, beer, beds, strobe lights. All the common signs of a typical college party. Heather keeps me close by holding my wrist and dragging me through the crowd of people in Tony's Apartment. I glance around at the couples, or one-nighters, drinking and getting drunk.

Heather leads me to a kitchen counter and hands me a bottle of Bud light.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I yell over the loud music. At first, she doesn't hear me.

"WHAT?" she screams.

"WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS?" I shove the glass bottle at her face and she gives me a _are you fucking kidding me_ look.

"Drink it," she challenges.

"I'm only 19," I counter, but she takes the bottle from me, pops off the lid and thrusts it towards my mouth. I grab it with my hand, and try to pull away but she tips it upwards and the cool liquid rushes onto my face.

Doing what any normal person might do, I open my mouth and feel the beer sting my throat as I swallow gulp after gulp. After a bit, Heather puts it down on the counter, noticing I'm feeling a bit drowsy.

"Doesn't take much to get you drunk does it?" she laughs.

"What?"

"Never mind, let's go say hi to Tony." Once again she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards a door, which she opens to see a bedroom. For the most part, it looks normal, the shades are closed, a lamp is on, and a boy is sitting on the bed drinking a beer.

"Ah Claire, Heather," Tony says, standing up and walking over to us. Heather closes the door with the back of her foot, then struts up to Tony and kisses him. I turn away in disgust.

"You know, you could save your love for some other time, or get a different room…" I barge it.

I hear a soft giggle from Heather. She turns to me. "Alright, then you have to promise to stop talking about all this shit with this Jack, Will, and Philip guy. Who the hell are they anyway? One-nighters gone wrong?"

"I've never…"

"Of course you haven't," Tony interrupts. "You're still an innocent little girl."

I understand their joke, but it bugs me. I stomp out of the room, hearing Heather's complaints and then her yelling at Tony.

"Hey precious," an immediate sound comes from my right. I glance over to see a guy, shirtless and drinking a beer. He reaches out for me, but I move away, only to bump into another one, who touches my butt.

I scoot away, finding myself surrounded by men. A hand reaches out and grabs my own and pulls me away from the crowd.

"You," I snarl, as the mysterious stranger pulls me out into the hallway away from the men. It's the one from the bookstore.

He looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Me?" he asks.

"Yes you, you were eye-balling me in the bookstore like I was a piece of candy."

"Then I shall call you Eye-Candy, good? Yes. Now we needa talk." I pick up the British accent in his voice.

"I don't need to do anything with you."

"Why don't we go to my apartment? It's less noisy," he says loudly.

Two minutes later I sit on a couch inside my own apartment, not feeling safe going into someone else's. Heather is still out, probably doing 'things' with Tony. The man in front of me paces and then suddenly stops.

"Okay," he says. For the first moment, we make eye-contact and I notice the emptiness in them. It's like he's lived so many lives he doesn't even have one. He breaks the eye-contact almost immediately.

"I need you to bring me someone."

"Uh," I start to say but he holds up a finger.

"I know, you want to know who I am." So he sits on the couch besides me and crosses his fingers. He still didn't shave. "First of all, my name is Damien."

I hear someone running through the hallway, and we both quiet for a second before he parts his lips to continue.

"I'm from Port Royal, where you were from."

"How did you know I-"

He interrupts. "I was born in 1720 as a farmer. I grew up and became a pirate. Before long, I had heard of a Chamber. So I traveled to America. It was a Chamber of Immortality. Seeing as I'm here today, I assume you can guess what happened."

If you heard that bang, that was my jaw hitting the floor. "I uh, need a drink."

Damien reaches behind him to a water bottle that I hadn't seen earlier. He takes it off the end-table and hands it to me. I screw off the rather loose lid at take a sip.

"Now, It's my turn for you to do something for me."

"Hmm?" I mumble, still drinking. I put the water down after a huge gulp and swallow.

"I need you to bring me Jack Sparrow." He scratches at his neck.

"Wuht?" I ask, feeling tired.

"You'll remember," he almost whispers as I lean against the couch and start to close my eyes. "Though I'm afraid that's all. I'll show myself the way out. And hey –look around for me. The neck scratch should remind you." Damien winks and leaves the room as I slowly watch him, before I fall asleep.

* * *

"_Jack?" Claire asks, unaware of her surroundings. She stands on a ship, not the Pearl, not any ship she'd seen before, just a regular black ship. It turns into a table. A table, just floating on the sea and she yells again._

"_JACK!" _

_Jack appears, walking out of the water somehow onto the table. "Wuddya want?" he grumbles, rubbing at his somewhat-dry hair. _

"_Don't go."_

_Jack purses his lips, but she stops him._

"_Don't go, you can't go. It's dangerous. Jack. Don't. Go."_

_Claire suddenly disappears into midair and the sound of quiet waves enters Jack's ears._

Jack wakes up. He looks around his quarters, then reaches for the closest bottle of rum. He tilts it towards his mouth and a drop falls onto his dry tongue.

"Must be Will," he murmurs angrily and gets up off his small bed and walks out onto the deck. Will stands with his son, pointing out the stars by the mast. Jack can't help but wonder whatever happened to Gibbs.

He makes his way towards Will. "Do ye think this is a smart idea?" he asks.

Will turns around, as does Junior, Will's son. Jack had a habit of calling him that now. "Of course I don't, but you won't listen to me, will you, Jack?" Will says smartly.

"Look if ye don't think so then ye can turn th' ship around and we can go back ter Tortuga fer a bit."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Only one," he warns, and, pointing his finger at the boy, says, "I'd give it considerable consideration."

* * *

I wake up, still on the couch and the first thing I hear is the TV blaring in my ear. I grip at my head, feeling a hangover coming on. But I had one beer. How could I have a hangover?

Ignoring the fact, I reach for my white laptop and put it on my lap. I open the screen and do my usual things to log on, then open Chrome. I start at a mostly blank page saying 'this webpage is not available'. So I stand up, surprised I'm still in jeans and a T-shirt (shouldn't I have changed before bed?), and checked my router. The internet thingy flashed red.

"Come onn, don't fail me, be strong," I whisper to it.

"Giving a friend a motivational pep-talk?" I hear behind me, and whip around to see Heather. I cross my arms.

"Yeah, well if you call a router a friend, then I guess so."

She points her tongue out at me, and looks at my clothes. "Why aren't you in pajamas? You left the party earlier, I'd expect you to get ready for bed."

I shrug in truth. "No idea."

"Well it's Friday, so no classes." Heather walks to the mini fridge, grabs out a carton of milk and chugs it.

"Shouldn't we study for the test in Psychology then?"

"Nah."

I restart the router, and realize that the internet has officially vanished. I sigh wholeheartedly and walk over to Heather.

"Well keep in mind that most people who start college, don't finish," I smile, and walk off to my bedroom to change clothes.

One hour, ten minutes, and thirty-three seconds later, I'm sitting at a local restaurant outside, enjoying the sunny weather. Whereas yesterday was miserable, today is a great day to head off to the beach. I could go, if I had a car and a few friends to go with, and considering Heather, who was spending the first half of the day with Tony, she probably wouldn't drive me anyway.

I glance down at the book in my hands and read the next sentence when I notice someone sit down at the particular table I'm sitting at. I look up to see a rather familiar guy.

It clicks in my brain, the guy from the bookstore who was staring at me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, putting his coat around the back of the chair, the pulling it out and plopping down in it.

"Well considering you're sitting it in now, no I guess."

He laughs, and scratches at the back of his neck. My mind drifts to Jack and the paper I saw on him. I should try to find out more about the Chamber. Maybe he came back and doesn't know where I am? He could be in danger, either way I should try to help him.

A few moments of silence pass between the man and I.

"Thinking about something?" he wonders, talking in a British accent. He reminds me a bit of Will. Speaking of Will, where did he go as well?

"Oh you know, men," I mumble the last word. Is Jack even a man, or is he more like a kid?

"Well I'm Damien." He reaches across and shakes my dry hand.

"Yeah okay," I say, looking back down at the book.

"Can I buy you some coffee?" he asks.

"Hot chocolate will do," I smile politely at him and he laughs.

"It's almost eighty degrees and you want hot chocolate?" he asks.

"Well the way you say it might make me froth over the idea of having it," I note.

He laughs again. "Just saying hot chocolate?"

"There you go again," I murmur, as a waiter comes over.

"Hi, my name is Stephen; I'll be serving you today. May I start you off with a drink?"

"Yeah sure, I'll have a cup of coffee and she'll have the hot chocolate." Damien winks at me as he says hot chocolate and I flush then peek back down at my book.

"Coming right up," Stephen says, and walks back into the shop.

"Whatchya reading?" Damien asks, peering over the table to glance at the book. I hide it from his line of view.

"Nothing," I tease, closing it and putting it in my school bag, which conveniently hangs around the side of my chair.

"Yeah, okay," he replies and looks at Stephen as our drinks arrive.

* * *

Jack looks at Angelica, who steers the ship. They were going home for a bit. Not home in the 1700s, the _Pearl _was his home in his time. But to the 21st century to visit someone he had been obsessing about for days.

Then, just maybe, they'd come back to figure out what this Chamber thing was.

But Jack only has one thing in mind, and the only thing that could take this off his mind was the girl herself- they were going back to see Claire.

* * *

**So I'm replying to all my reviews down here since I think it is good to communicate with the viewers.**

**Black Raven 2539: Yeah me too. Hopefully this one will be more surprising than the last and not just so…dramatic.**

**FFWorm2001: I honestly have no idea what happened to him. I think he fell into a ditch? Maybe? I might bring him back during a climactic moment though. And Jenn was just making out with your average bro. Maybe it was Tony. Woah, that'd be weird.**

**Kali-WolfChilde: Thanks, I tried my best to make it interesting.**

** .1: Thank you my faithful friend :D. I hope you liked this chapter~ I uploaded it early 'specially for you. And yes- I'll message you if there is indeed anything you can help with. **

**Don't forget to review if you liked it and thanks for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well first. Happy Easter. I'm sick, and tomorrow is my last day of Spring Break so I am furious at the world.**

**But, I figured to take my anger out on my keyboard to produce a rushed but decent chapter of COI. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**Warning; This has some sexual themes so be warned :D Not smut or anything, but just…you'll see :D**

* * *

Damien walked me home after a few hours of just chatting. I open the door to my apartment with my key and stare into Heather's face.

"Where the hell were you today?" she demands, taking the key and hanging it up on the hook by the door.

"I was out getting lunch?" I say.

"Yeah, with some guy that Tony tells me is dangerous!" she exclaims. My eyes turn into slits and I stare at her, not amused.

"Yes, because every single guy I seem to try to talk to, Tony says is dangerous."

"Yeah well, uh, Tony says that this guy, uh," Heather starts.

"Exactly." I walk past her to our bedroom and fall face down onto the bed. Heather walks in, obviously not ready to give up a fight.

"Tony told me that he rapes people," she says.

I turn around on the bed to face her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. He took me into a dark alley and raped me until I cried. I'll never see him again," I say sarcastically. "No, he's the first guy since…" I swallow and say Jack in a quiet voice, "that made me laugh, or at least smile."

"Well by the sounds of it, it seems like all Jack did was make you cry," Heather points out, "the way you talk about him it's like you're a married couple filing for a divorce. Now, just make sure you're safe around Damien." She stops talking as my phone rings.

I look at the caller ID, noticing it's an unknown number to me and answer it. "Welcome to Burger King, how may I take your order?" I ask into the phone.

"I didn't know you worked there. Wait, do they deliver now? I never knew they had a tele you could call for food," comes Damien's British voice. Heather raises an eyebrow and I cover the transmitter and say "Damien." She nods and leaves the room.

"Oh uh, no I just like to joke around with someone who calls me and I don't know them. They usually just accidentally called the wrong number. By the way, how did you get my number?" I wonder.

"Phone book," Damien replies, almost unsteadily and I smile.

"Well what do you need?"

"I was actually wondering if you would fancy a drive to the beach? Maybe spend a few hours there? Friends are welcome, if you want."

I check the time, it's only two pm. "Oh uh lemme ask." I cover the transmitter once again and yell Heather's name. "WANNA GO TO THE BEACH?" I yell.

"SURE, WHO'S DRIVING?" Comes her loud voice.

"DAMIEN!"

She's silent for a second but agrees to it in the end. I put the phone back to my ear. "Sure we'll go, me and Heather that is. Oh, Heather's a friend…yeah, we'll be ready in ten minutes…I'll bring money for maybe an early dinner there sure…a walk on the boardwalk sounds fun afterwards….yeah okay. Bye." I hang up the phone and get into a bathing suit quickly.

"Four score and seventy years ago, I walked this beach in hopes of finding treasure." I look over at Heather.

"Uh, Heather, I think it's seven years ago, and that is a terrible and pathetic sentence. Minus two points"

She laughs and stretches out on her towel. Damien takes off his shirt and sits on beach towel I occupy.

"Alright let me go," I smile, noticing Damien's beautiful figure. "Love is like a train wreck hitting someone in the throat after throat surgery."

Both Damien and Heather laugh.

"I'm not sure I follow," Damien says, "But let me try. Give me love or give me sex."

"That's very mature…and classic," I reply, cracking up and sticking my rather cold toes into the burning sand.

Heather parts her lips, but I interrupt her. "Forgive your strippers, but never remember their names."

"Yeah, you're not so good at being mature either," Heather says, squinting up at the sun. "Well I think I'm going to go into the water, Claire?"

I nod, and the lot of us walk towards the waterline and let the warm water cool our legs down. Sooner or later, we all end up swimming deeper, past all the kids and adults.

"God I can barely touch the floor," I mumble, going under. I touch the sand at the bottom and push up to resurface. When I look around, I notice Damien has gone.

"Where'd he go?" I ask Heather, a bit concerned.

"Oh, you know, probably back to the shore to drink a beer or something," she says, trying to contain a laugh. I'm about to ask what's up, when I feel something glide against my leg.

"Uh," I mumble, trying to look around in the water. "Uh, uhm." It rushes by me again and creates a draft. The hairs on my back stand up straight. I start to thrash around, and catch a glimpse of something by the horizon, but I can barely make it out. I ignore it instead and try to swim towards the shore. "Heather come on, we need to get to shore?"

"Why wo-" she tries to say, but she lets out a startled scream and gets pulled under by something. The water is quiet again. "Heather?" I whisper, looking straight down into the murky water. I see nothing and only hear the sounds of people having fun by the shore.

As I start to swim towards the shallower areas, something grabs my ankle and pulls me back. I let out a blood-curling scream and start kicking my leg. Then I realize it's a hand. A hand, pulling me under. It lets me go and I turn back to see Damien come up from under the water, laughing his head off. And then a few feet away I see Heather, laughing almost harder.

I suddenly feel very cold and start to shiver. "The hell is wrong with you two?" I ask them. Damien swims over to me and whispers, "You're cold?"

I nod and he puts his arms around me and drags me to his chest. Goose bumps rivet up my arms, but not because of the coldness. Heather just watches us from her spot, grinning. My front faces the shore, and I feel Damien's legs accidently hit my feet every so often from trying to stay above the water.

"Oh my God!" Heather exclaims, her back facing me. Damien looks over his shoulder, and I try to see what everyone's looking at, but Damien's head blocks my vision. Instead, he looks back at me and whispers something, "We have to get out of the water, swim towards shore." His arms let go of me and he calls to Heather. I swim at a decent speed, not too worried since I have no idea what I'm supposed to be worried over.

Damien accidentally hits my foot with his arm as he swims right behind me, and apologizes. I smile and when I hit the shallows, I stand and turn around to face what he's looking at. And what I see makes my jaw drop.

It's The _Pearl_, almost at shore. Jack's come back. Damien and Heather reach shore, and Damien puts and arm around my waist and pulls me close. I almost ignore it in disbelief of what I'm seeing. The kids on the beach start screaming in excitement, the lifeguards blowing their whistles like crazy, and some adults are on their phones, probably calling 911 or something.

A rope falls down from the side of the ship, and I see Jack's familiar hair, and his familiar clothes shimmying down the rope. He sees me, as he falls into knee deep water and yells.

"CLAIRE!"

I instantly uncoil myself from Damien, and start walking away, dripping wet and in a bikini. But Jack doesn't give up and follows me across the sand, still yelling, "Claire!" every now and then.

I walk past Heather's, Damien's and my stuff, and onto the boardwalk, where I fear getting a splinter. I fast walk to the other side of the boardwalk, where I walk down a ramp onto the empty street on the other side. It's then when I feel a calloused hand grip my shoulder.

"Claire," Jack breathes heavily, and turns me around. He places his free hand on my other shoulder, hoping for me not to leave.

"What the hell do you want Jack?" I ask, not making eye contact whatsoever.

"No hello? No 'm happy ter see ye Jack?"

"And why should I be happy? Jack, you left me for two years. Yeah, two. And don't act like you suddenly care and say you're sorry because I know you most likely are not."

"It was only a few days fer me," he admits and I look at my feet.

"Sure Jack. Yeah, I warned you that the time is messed up with the Whirl thing, and you go off anyway. Did you make up your mind anyway? Did you 'clear your head'?"

"I can't clear me head when it's full of ye face."

"Stop it! Okay? Stop it! Stop trying to act like you did nothing wrong."

"Who was that other bloke ye were with?"

"Oh so now you're going to change the subject?" I exclaim, then a little more quietly I add, "his name is Damien and he's not half bad in my opinion."

"Damien…?"

"I don't know, I met him today, alright? It's my life anyway; I don't need you bugging into it."

"Claire, please forgive me," he says, letting one hand off my shoulder and using it to lift my chin up to meet his face.

"Sorry doesn't give back the two years I spent hoping for you to return," I whisper quietly.

"Claire, I promise not ter leave ye behind again, please believe me."

I don't reply.

"Please. Me and th' crew were act'lly goin' on an adventure an' I wanted to come back ter take ye with us." He mumbles, stroking my cheek with his rough thumb.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Chamber of Immortality."

I stare blankly at him and then take his hands off of me. "We can't go," I say to him.

"Why not, luv?"

"It's dangerous, only one person survived in history, and I'm sure as hell it's not you."

"Claire, it's an adventure, of course it's dangerous."

"Jack if I do go, you have to promise to be safe. And keep us safe," I say quietly.

"Luv, I wouldn't do nothin' ter put ye in danger." He moves closer to me, and looks down at me. For a second, I think he's about to kiss me when I hear a Spanish voice from behind him.

"Jack people are getting suspicious, we need to leave." She places a hand on his shoulder and then notices me. Her eyes show fury and I look at the asphalt.

"Let's go Claire," Jack says.

"I have no clothes-"

"She's coming with us?" Angelica butts in.

"I have clothes fer ye," Jack ignores Angelica and looks at me. He grabs my hand and pulls me back to the boardwalk to the shoreline and then to the boat.

I pass Heather and Damien, both looking at me with a weird expression.

"Heather, tell the teachers I have gone on vacation for God knows how long," I tell her, then, glancing at Damien, "Sorry, but I'm leaving."

He offers a sly smile, "I'll see you around," he says.

I have no idea what the statement means, but practically ignore it as I walk into the water near the crowded ship onto the deck. Jack climbs up behind me, Angelica follows him.

Heather seems to have made her way to the side of the ship. "Where are you going?" she yells up to me.

"I'm going on an adventure!" I yell down, seeing her smile up at me as the ship starts movie towards the horizon.

* * *

**Okay, well that's the chapter for today. Maybe as a farewell present for a few weeks, I'll write another chapter tomorrow since I'm going to be busy for a while after that.**

**Review please, lemme know your ideas and your likes/dislikes.**

**Eponine Sparrow: Yeah I agree, Claire is a pretty unlucky fellow.**

**LoverOfWright: Damien will probably turn into one of the most evil characters I ever created. And I'm still not sure what he wants with Jack, though I get to make it up. I'm sure I'll figure out something though. Glad you enjoy it :D**

**Black Raven 2539: Damien is your worst nightmare. Nah, just a really strange guy with some pretty strange intentions. And I do hope Jack and Claire get together, but we'll have to wait and see what Angelica does to prevent it~**

** .1: Damien will be a tough choice for Claire, if she thinks he's evil or not, so yeah, some drama there, and Jack will be jealous. And yeah, Jack loves Claire and Claire loves Jack, she just doesn't want to admit it.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. ;_;**

**Is it just me or does anyone scream their head off into their pillow and cry tears of happiness when they hear johnny depp is single?**

**And did anyone of my POTC fans celebrate Robert Downey Jr.'s bday, or Heath Ledger's bday?**

**So go ahead and read **

**Just a warning: this chapter is mostly drama, more action in the next chapter.**

* * *

Jack tells me to go inside his cabin and look for any kind of clothes that would fit, so I do. Inside I find just a regular white pirate-y shirt with some brown knee-long pants. I dry my white bikini off with what looks like a towel and put the clothes on top, buttoning up the pirate shirt and putting a tan vest over top. I then walk out onto deck, and accidentally bump into Will.

Not realizing it at first, I say excuse me, but when I feel him gather me into a hug, I do a double take.

"Will!" I yell, and hug him back. I let go as I feel a small tugging at my new pants. Will's son, Will, looks up at me.

"Who are you?" he asks. I kneel down.

"Well, hmm. What should I call you? How about William, and your daddy is Will. Alright well, anyway, I'm Will's friend, ya see? We've known each other for a while."

William nods and then glances up at his father. "Mummy wants you Dad," he says, and skips to the lower cabins. Will gives me a side-glance, and then walks towards the area where the crew sleeps. I catch a glimpse of Angelica talking to Jack by the wheel before I head to the lower decks as well.

The smell is horrific, horrible, terrible, just overall, I hate it. But I'm to sleep down here, so I have to get used to it. In the far corner, I see Elizabeth talking to Will, and William playing with something in his hammock. I lean against a pillar and try to get my mind straight.

Why did I come here? The world may never know.

The food won't be great, we'll be sailing to God-knows-where, which holds God-only-can-dream-of-the-dangers-the-Chamber we're-going-to-holds. But I can't help but wonder, does this immortality grant you eternal youth? I would hope so, because if we were to go, everyone on the boat, somehow by some strange miracle get to the Chamber and become immortal, I wouldn't want to live as a giant prune for my eternal life.

I smile at the thought, Jack growing old and having no hair but being immortal. My thoughts diminish as I hear footsteps above the area where I'm standing, and loud voices.

"How do you expect to keep her safe, Jack?!" I hear Angelica say.

Jack's calm voice follows, "I can teach 'er how ter use a sword." I scoff at him trying to teach me when I spent three years having Cutler training me to defend myself.

"She has no experience, she is more like one of those girls you meet at a tavern than half the woman I am!"

I twine my fingers together, hearing little snippets of the conversation.

"Why do ye even care if she's safe, Angelica? All ye do is hate-"

"…I want her off…No Jack, now…back to her time."

Jack's voice is silent and I slowly sink to the ground, when I hit the floor with a soft thump, I curl my knees up to my chest. Will's soft voice carries throughout the cabin, and I realize he heard everything too.

"I'm going to check on Claire," he says, and evidently, walks straight past me, thinking I'm on the deck.

I burry my head in my knees and stay there for a long time, I don't know how long. Sooner or later I fall asleep.

~  
Warm arms wrap around me, and pull my arms from my legs. I slowly open my eyes and squint, seeing white cloth in front of me. Someone places me down on a hammock, as I once again fall asleep on the smelly bed.

* * *

Jack taps his foot nervously against the table leg in his quarters. He silently sips the last of the rum, and decides to head to Tortuga. They should be there by daybreak, considering it must be around 18:00. He puts the bottle down next to him as he hears the door creak open.

"Claire?" his voice cracks. He clears his throat and tries again, "Claire?"

"No it's Angelica," comes the Spanish voice. Jack turns around and looks at her. She looks at him.

"How may I be of assistance?" he asks her.

"I was thinking we could go to bed now?" she replies, taking off her over shirt to reveal her undergarments. Jack avoids eye contact and looks at the bottle of rum.

"I was thinkin' 'm gonna sleep down in th' lower decks."

Angelica frowns at once, and walks over to the pirate. She sits on his lap and thinks about what to say, meanwhile, Jack shifts uncomfortably.

"Is it Claire? Or, is it me?"

"It's me," Jack says, unsure of his own words. "No wait, it's you."

Angelica slaps Jack and stands up. "Get out!" she points at the door.

"Wuh?"

"I said get out!"

"Angelica it's my sh-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she yells, and Jack obeys, leaving the room silently without his rum.

He makes his way to the lower decks where he sees Claire bundled up against the corner of the wall and gives her a lopsided grin. He picks her up and lays her onto the closest hammock and then falls asleep on the one neighboring hers.

* * *

I yawn quietly as I open my dried out eyes and glance around the cabin. I lean over on the bed, and fall off. "Shit," I mutter loudly, as I hit my elbow against the wood. Bewildered, I glance back at the bed.

Right, this isn't Ocean County anymore. Someone places a hand on my back and I turn around.

"Morning, Will," I say quietly. I grab his outstretched hand and use to it pull myself up. "Thanks."

"Mhm," he nods and looks over his shoulder towards his sleeping wife and child. I nod approvingly towards him. Will smiles sheepishly and walks away towards his family. I stand up silently and look around, seeing no one else besides them in the cabin, look at my feet, and then walk towards the stares.

Cool mist sprays over my face as I look towards the island we're nearing. From the looks of it, Tortuga. I entwine my hands and look at the rest of the deck. It's so silent. Then I notice the girl with black hair at the mast, and looking up, I see Jack steering the way. With any sheer luck, I'll be able to see what's going on with Angelica.

I stalk over to her and place my elbows on the railing, placing little pressure on my hurt one.

"Soooo," I say, when she doesn't respond to my sudden movement towards her.

"What do you want?" she murmurs.

I roll my eyes.

"Just wanted to talk, can't we?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure Jack would rather talk to you."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, realizing that Jack probably loved Angelica before he met me.

"Yeah," she says.

"I wish we hadn't met; me and him, y'know? He's troublesome and annoying but something about him…" I trail off, seeing the Tortuga docks.

Angelica gives me a sidelong glance. "I wish I could meet another man in Tortuga, show him what it's like to feel forgotten."

A mischievous smile crosses my face.

"What?" the female pirate asks.

"Well. Jack always turns up with some lady in Tortuga. He's famous with them there, right?"

Angelica nods and I continue, "Well, why don't we get famous with the guys there. That'll show him, right?"

Angelica looks at me and sighs, "I guess."

"I'm doing it, whether you're in or not," I admit, "I want the handsome kind that plays the guitar."

"Good luck finding that one in Tortuga."

I glance at the docks. Hmm. Looking further into the distressed town, I see men walking in every direction, some playing an old version of a guitar, some that look like they're whistling to their favorite tunes. Well, considering me and my famous ways, it should be easy to get a one-nighter. But do I want to? I've never really done it before…

I shake my head as Jack's words interrupt my thoughts. "We're here. Now, Claire, ye and I 're gonna go to get two inn rooms an' then ye can walk around town."

He ties up the ship, and I follow him into Tortuga.

Ten hours later, I sip the rum and eye the man across the room, eyeballing me as well. After another swig, he gets up out of the chair, leaves his mates, and walks over to me.

When he reaches me, he places his hands down on the table and takes a seat. I look behind me at Jack, who sits and the bar, drinking like there's no tomorrow.

The man smiles at me. "And what's your name, beaut?" he asks.

He's the cute kind, short brown hair falling just above his brow line with a round nose and almond brown eyes. His figure looks perfect.

"Claire," I smile, and tip the rum into my throat.

"Well Claire, I'm Jonathon." He grins back at me.

"You have beautiful eyes, Jonathon," I whisper to him. He leans closer.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I said I want you to take me home."

Jonathon does a double take and then kisses me with drunken lips. I kiss him back as his places a hand on my waits and jerk me closer to him. After a few moments I pull away from him.

"I said I want you to take me home, not make love to me in a tavern," I whisper in his ear. He kisses me quickly and grabs my wrist and tugs me out of my chair.

Quickly, I peek at Jack, who stares at me as I leave the tavern with the other guy. I smile, knowing that he probably knows how it feels.

Jonathon's house is dim, and I can barely make anything out, but he seems to know his way around and pulls me through a few halls to a bedroom with a neatly made bed. I turn to him and kiss him deeply, as he does the same and lowers me down onto the bed.

I take off the pirate shirt, revealing my white bikini top, as he takes off his brown pants.

My head aches, I pull the white sheets further up over my head and realize I'm naked. I blush and look over to the other side of the bed, expecting to see Jack. Instead, I see a man that I've never met before and then realize that it's Jonathon.

"Fuck," I mumble, seeing as he's still completely asleep. His arm is wrapped around my waist, and I assume that if I try to move, it'll wake him up. Coming up with a plan, I close my eyes and turn over quickly, like I'm shifting in my sleep. I hear a mumble or two behind me before a soft voice says, "Claire?"

I put on my best convincing stretch and yawn and roll over. He looks at me with his same brown eyes.

"Hmmm?" I groan, in fake tiredness.

"That was wonderful," he mutters and I flush. God what will Jack think? I was so stupid to do this…

"Jonathon I have to go," I say in an all-serious tone.

"What? Can't you spend a few more nights?" He sits up and furrows his brow. I sit up as well and shake my head.

"I wish I could, darling, but I seriously…need to go."

Jonathon nods. He's probably used to this. I grab my clothes and quickly put them on, afraid of Jonathon seeing me naked though he probably already has.

"Goodbye Jonathon," I say to him, kissing his forehead and heading in the direction I think is the right place to go.

I exit the house and marvel at how big it really is. As I turn around, I hit a chest.

"Where the bloody hell were ye!"

I look gawkily up at Jack, who frowns with complete anger at me, and shrug.

"I followed ye ter the bloke's place 'nd then ye don't come out fer hours, so I figure that ye'll come out soon enough so I decide ter sleep out here and when I wake up ye're still not here!" He exclaims.

People start to notice, even women, and give Jack a sideways glance. They've probably never seen him this worried.

Jack lowers his voice and leans closer to me. "Did ye sleep with him?" he asks, quietly.

I look in confusion up at his face. "I-"

"Did ye sleep with him?" he demands, a bit louder.

"I-yes."

His face softens and he looks hurt. The pirate turns around and walks off towards the inn.

"Jack!" I yell after him, but he doesn't stop. "Jack, wait! Please!"

But he doesn't listen and keeps on walking.

* * *

**Alright, I may not be updating for a bit- next week I have state testing and I needa study for that, and I have some projects due. Plus this weekend my family is coming over and stuff so I won't be updating at least tomorrow. If I'm lucky, you may get one Sunday or Monday, but I may not really be paying attention to the date, and time flies.**

**Well I hoped you enjoy it. As you can probably tell, I'm not a big fan of writing smut. So I didn't.**

**Review if you liked it please. :D**

**Black Raven 2539: That would have honestly been hilarious. I can just imagine that happening. Ohhh, but I will say that she only sticks around to see if Jack will ever come back to her…I guess.**

** .1: Damien isn't in this chapter, sorry. He may not be in the next few but there's going to be both young Damien and Old Damien~Yes, he knows about the Whirl Pool.**

**Eponine Sparrow: Oh yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well, I am so tired today. I feel like falling over and sleeping. The new show Hannibal is just amazing. **

**And the reason I'm writing this is because- I just got inspiration from this new life-size cardboard cutout of Captain Jack Sparrow staring at me in my room..**

* * *

I pull myself together, and walk in Jack's direction, which is towards a tavern. He doesn't look back until he gets inside. I strut right up to him, put my hand on his shoulder and fling him around.

"You think you can just walk away like that and your problems will go away?" I yell loudly, though I don't attract any attention because, well, it's Tortuga.

"Ye slept with another man, ye expect me ter stay there 'nd listen ter what happened?" he says, just as angry as me.

"Well how do you think when I see you come out of an inn with two girls after not coming out all night, huh?" I fire back.

He's quiet for a moment before wiping his hand over his face and starts up again.

"I'm allowed ter do that, alright!"

"Then why can't I?" I ask.

"'Cause yer not allowed ter!"

"So I basically just watch you, time after countless times, sleep with girls you've just met, and I can't!?"

He nods and I look down quickly before looking straight into his eyes.

"Tell me why exactly." My voice is strangely calm.

"'Cause I love ye," he almost whispers, but I hear it.

"Well you have a great way of expressing it." Feeling wounded, I turn on my heel and walk out of the tavern. Once outside I practically scream in anger and hurt before walking off in a totally new direction.

I run into about fifty people or so, just waltzing down the street, looking for any place to sit and just…think for a bit. The opportunity comes when I walk by a tavern with some empty tables and chairs out front of its door. I pull out a wooden chair from out underneath a wooden table and sit in it.

For hours I sit, unaware of everything, just thinking about all the shit going on in my life. That is until something taps on my shoulder. I open my once closed eyes and look backwards.

"Claire, I should'na said that." Jack kneels next to me.

"Congrats you just won the 'no shit, Sherlock' award," I mumble. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a bewildered look on his face. He wipes it away just as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay, Claire, I admit, 've slept with a lot of girls." He says, getting ready for a big speech. I take a long breath in and sigh as he starts to continue, "'nd I admit that it wasn't fair of me ter get mad at yer fer doin' somethin' I do all the time. So 'm apologizing, Claire. 'M sorry."

I raise an eyebrow and look over at him. "Sorry?" I whisper, almost close to giggling. "You said, wait, you said that you're- sorry?"

He nods, looking a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, never thought I would hear those words come out of a pirate's mouth. Least of all, yours." I smile a bit at him.

"I love ye, Claire," he says.

"Glad to hear you say that and mean it," I mutter, leaning in and kissing him gingerly on the lips. "I love you too."

Back on the ship, with Angelica nowhere to be found in Tortuga, Jack pulls out a map. I walk up to him.

"Aren't we going to search one more time?" I ask quietly to Will, who stands next to William, who overlooks the sea. "I mean, we can't just leave her there abandoned." I hesitate. "Can we?"

Will grins and looks me in the eye. "Claire, if Angelica didn't make it back to the ship by now, either she found something better, or someone looking for Jack's attention captured her and will get his attention sometime soon. Don't worry, she knows how to take care of herself."

I nod, feeling a bit worried. In a weird, twisted way, Angelica had somehow managed to act like an older sister to me. Yeah, she made out with the man I love once, and yeah, maybe she had tried to kill me once or twice, but she's more of a sister than Serena ever was. Angelica is more of an evil twin.

"Yeah, okay," I say, and walk over to the wheel, controlled by Elizabeth. When did she learn how to steer a ship?

"Sup," I offer a smile and she returns it.

"Going on an adventure, 'specially with your husband is probably the best experience of my life. Though the time we got married was amazing as well."

I roll my eyes. I asked how she was, not her life story. "Gre-eeat," I reply, and then walk down the stairs. This ship is about as exciting as a carnival with no acts. Jack continues looking at his map, so I sit on the deck and draw shapes into the wood. After a minute or two, something scrapes by my shoulder. I cock my head around and see nothing. I look towards the Turner family and at Jack but they're all in the same place they were in earlier.

"Weird," I say, turning shapes into outlines of my idols. Something taps on my shoulder again, and as I look back, I see nothing. "What the fuck," I mutter, standing up. My bare feet almost splinter but I ignore them and walk to Jack, who smiles at the horizon. He notices me approach and coils and arm around my waist, pulling me close.

I flush and he looks down at me. "We'll be there in two days 'r so," he beams.

"Two d- I have to spent two days doing absolutely nothing on this ship? You could've warned me to bring my kindle or something."

"What is th-"

"Nevermind." I look up at him and kiss his cheek quickly before looking back at the horizon.

* * *

**That was a pretty short chapter, but what can I say? It was either upload it today or wait until five pm tomorrow to upload it and I ran out of ideas, sorry. ;_;**

**Review pleaseeee. I love reading themm. **

** .1: Yeah I would never do something like that, *scaredy cat* Claire has a shlit ton of guts. And yepp; Now Jack knows how it feels, and I bet he never experienced the feeling before so good for him. :D**

**Black Raven 2539: She did mess things up, but Jack brought them right back 'round and**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I feel clammy. Anyway I have a new addiction with the show Supernatural. Do any of my followers like it? God dat shit is awesome.**

**So besides watching up to season 6 of that for the past two weeks, I'm also writing my own fiction book so yay. Anyway, with some help from my friend natty, I've been able to figure out where to go with this. So enjoy~**

* * *

I wake up, hearing the soft swishing of waves and feeling an arm draped around me. My first instinct tells me to wait until Jack wakes up so I don't wake him up and get yelled at, but I've always gone with my second thought so I sit right up without worrying about the pirate waking up, and surprisingly, he does.

"Claire, wut 're ye doin' up?" he groans, half-asleep. I sigh and look through a porthole to see the sun reflecting against the ocean. Out in the distance are segals flying and I can tell we'll be at shore soon.

"Oh you know, waking up at the same time people usually do?" I reply, standing up off the small bed and walking over to a desk with a mirror next to it and fix my hair to make it look considerably better than before.

"Claire, go back ter bed."

I whirl on my heel and face Jack. "Go back to bed? Today's a big day. We're about to hit America Jack. And what year is it? 17-"

"1777, from th; people in Tortuga," Jack answers. "Almost winter though."

"Great, we'll be just in time for Valley Forge if I'm correct. Or maybe the Battle of Brandywine? I've always wanted to meet George W…" I trail off in my own thoughts with high hopes while Jack questions what I'm talking about and receives no answer. I grab a warm cover up at the end of the lousy bed and fling it around my shoulders.

Just as the captain starts to get up and get dressed, I leave the cabin and walk into the sunny air. Will and Elizabeth stand with William by the mast, and I cross my arms. At least this family isn't fucked up like mine was. They stick together rather than abuse one as the odd ball out or some weird messed up shit like that.

Around evening, we actually hit land. The sun is just about to set, leaving the New World's sky with a bright pink and orange. Jack tries to tie the ship down by himself, but Will ends up helping him by putting stakes in the ground with ropes attached to them.. As soon as the ship is docked on the sandy shore, we hit a huge problem. From a distance, I see lights in stone houses, and redcoats, from the British troops. I quickly observe the group's clothing, seeing that we're not all wearing dark colors to blend into the night and that the British seem to have noticed us. Either we docked around New York or Pennsylvania.

I quietly jog to Will's family and Jack, warning them around the British troops. Jack comes up with the great idea of running in the woods to the far west, which seems to be the only idea we have, so we resort to it.

Once buried deep in the forest, we stumble across a clearing with a pond in the middle and soft grass all around. Will settles his family by the pond, and walks over to Jack and me by a Weeping Willow tree surrounding by tall grass.

"So what are we gonna do?" Will whispers.

"Well we seem ter be trapped by 'he British," Jack replies quietly.

"Congrats you get the no shit award." I roll my eyes as he tries to understand the previous sentence. "Anyway, all we can do is wait it out. I'll keep watch, you two go sleep. I'll wake you up when or if I need you."

Jack kisses my forehead and then strides over to a spot under the tree, places his hat over his eyes Indiana Jones style, then falls asleep like any pirate would do.

I sit crisscross by the pond edge, looking down at the small fishes swimming under the moonlight. For moments I sit there before I start to see hair. Not just…hair…human hair, on a human head that looks like it's drowning. I reach into the water with confusion and instinct, trying to grab at the hair, maybe save a life.

My hand brushes against something scaly, and I try to look down. For a moment I see a silvery tail before something pulls me down under the service of the pond. I scream, but all that comes out is a few bubbles and I try to hold my breath.

For hours it seems I'm being dragged further down before the…thing… in front of me pushes off the bottom of the pond towards the surface again.

When I resurface, the creature disperses into the water and I gasp for air, surprised I didn't drown. For some reason it seemed as if there was some air bubble. The top of the pond is nothing like where I was. Above the water is a small town, coated with the night sky. I swim cautiously to the edge of the water and crawl onto the land, my only clothes soaking and dripping with water. My shoes make sloshing sounds each time I pick it up or place it down on the streets. I walk past a few houses then pick up my speed and start jogging past others. When I pass one house in particular, a grayish stone house with white blinds and two floors, someone grabs my arm. I try to whip around but only get punched in the face.

"Ow," I groan as the obvious male drags me into the house while I thrash around. It's a wonder why I didn't scream, I didn't really have it in me. I'm pushed into a bedroom on the first floor and the door locks behind me. I quickly turn around and face Damien.

"What the…how?" I ask, feeling a twinge of hurt in my heart.

"Claire, it's not just you that knows about the Whirl pool. I'd thought you known that by now. But seeing as I drugged you," he stops mid sentence and raises his eyes to me.

"You….what?"

"Must I repeat myself," he moans.

I stare at him. "Yo-You lied to me?" I inquire and he nods.

"Obviously."

"Why? Didn't you care about me? Cause you…"

"Cause I? What did I do? Did I _hold _you in my arms for a few minutes? Yes Claire, I care for you." Damien takes a step towards me and I take two steps back. There's a sudden knock on the door and Damien looks around for a second before leaving the room.

I hear him jog down a flight of stairs and sit on the bed made mainly out of straw. After a few minutes, I hear two sets of footsteps coming back up and furrow my brow. In the hallway, in front of the bedroom stands Damien and a royal officer.

"Eddy?" I whisper, my voice stopping in my throat.

The royal office shakes his head, "No, miss. My name is Elijah."

"Why are you here?" I still whisper, taking in the resemblance.

"I need a place to stay and this place looked comfy. If this is your room, I shall sleep in the other one," he turns to leave, but Damien waves him still.

"This is not her room, it is mine."

Elijah's eyebrows raise as his thoughts about Damien and my 'partnership' disappear.

"Well then," he offers a coy smile in my direction. I look at my feet, rather disgusted.

"Claire, why don't you go find a room with Elijah," Damien suggests and I raise a finger in his direction. He smirks and I stride out of the room with Elijah on my tail.

I stop at the first room upstairs on the right and peer inside. It's a bedroom with two queen size beds. After examining the rest of the rooms, I see there is no other bedroom and almost fall over with dread as Elijah pats his hand on one of the beds.

"Shall you be sleeping with me, or…?"

"I'd rather sleep on the roof," I smile and he returns one.

"Sweetie, there's no point in doing that when you can sleep next to me."

"Or I can take my own bed," I say, yawning and walking past Elijah to the other bed. I pull down the covers and fix the pillows, then slide under them and face the wall the bed is up against. I hear the officer slide underneath the covers on his bed and roll around. I finally fall asleep about who knows how long.

A hand brushes my cheek, and makes its way to my neck.

I moan in tiredness, but don't open my eyes. "Jack…I'm sleeping."

The hand hesitates, but continues its way towards my breast. I sneak a hand out of the covers and grab the hand before it goes any further. "Jack…" I open my eyes and see a red sleeve connecting with the hand I hold. My eyes travel up the arm until I see Elijah's face. From the lighting, it looks like it's morning. I throw the hand away from my body and cover myself with the covers.

I hear Elijah giggle and walk away and a single tear streams down my face. If I can't protect myself, how am I supposed to travel with Jack?

Quickly thinking, I flip the cell phone that I brought along with me out of the pocket of my ripped brown pants. I make sure I can't hear Damien walking around and hear the front door open and close. Then I dial the cell phone I gave to Jack and put the phone to my ear. I have no idea how it works in the 1700s, it creeps me out just thinking about how we still get connection.

The phone rings three times before a worried voice answers. "Yes that's th' damn button! Claire? Claire is that ye?"

I hear Jack press a few buttons and blurt out a "yes it's me," before he has time to accidentally end the call.

"Claire, I hear ye! Where the bloody 'ell 're ye?"

"I, uhm, tied up at the moment."

"Claire, tell me!"

"I don't know! I'm in a freakin' village somewhere!" I yell a bit too loudly. I hear footsteps and lower my voice. "Someone's coming, Jack. There's a huge pond outside the village and I'm in the third house on the right." I end the call and quickly slide the phone into my pocket just as Damien appears in the doorway.

"Who were you talking to?" he demands. I shrug.

"I'm talking out my conversation with Jack if I ever get hold of him by using a walkie talkie."

Damien rolls his eyes. "Stay here," he orders and I hear him leave the house.

"Yeah right," I mutter to myself, flinging the covers off my form and making my way to the door. As soon as I head outside, a gun is pressed to my head. My eyes land on a redcoat.

"Sire told us ta watch over ya." The man barks at me. "Now get yer arse back inside."

I murmur a string of curses, seeing three more redcoats with muskets all pointed at me before stomping back inside with growing frustration. As soon as I enter the building I search the house for any possible exit but only find some locked doors and more redcoats in the back yards. Before I completely abandon my search though, I grab an apple from the kitchen and munch on it idly.

It looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

* * *

**That took a long time to write. I have no idea why but I had writer's block for some time, but Natty helped me so I dedicate this chapter to her. **

**Black Raven 2539: I really like the relationship between Jack and Claire now for some reason…and you've waited long enough so behold: another chapterrrr~**

** .1: hi again. And yes, yes I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it's been like two months since I updated.**

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry.**

* * *

There's a knock on the door, but I make no move to get it, seeing as I'm perfectly comfortable sitting cross-legged on my bed while texting Jack on my phone. It doesn't go to well, his fingers are too big to press the small buttons. He also doesn't seem to get the fact that you have to press a button more than once to get another letter, so most of the time, I'm trying to decipher what he's saying.

The recent message, wgdpd apd wmt I finish translating to say where are you?

I type in: I'll call you in a second or so, and press the green button that looks like a phone when it starts ringing in a minute or three, then close the phone as I hear Damien jog downstairs to get the door.

It's a wonder who could be here, probably one of Damien's mates or someone like that, but it's nothing new to me. For the past week or so Damien has been bringing girls home every night. Either that or I would 'have to get under the covers' with him and 'have ourselves some fun'. This man has really been disgusting.

The other news, believe it or not, is that he said we're leaving in a day or two to continue on our journey to the Chamber or Immortality. Though, it's not likely I'm going to survive. I mean, only one person has and it's a he.

I close my eyes and rub my fingers against my eyelids. Damien's feet jog back upstairs to my room and he stares at the sight in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, maybe almost concerned.

"I am tired. I am bored. I want to go back to my time and not be kidnapped or whatever," I tell him and he smiles his Cheshire smile.

"Darling, you can leave if you want, it will just be hard to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. But it might cost you a leg."

My hopes diminish. I'm stuck.

Once I'm packed and ready to go, Damien grabs my bags and hands them to two redcoats, who will apparently be keeping an eye on me. We walk down the cobblestone road. My phone bounces in my loose pocket, and I can feel it vibrating from Jack's calls and texts. I should answer, but I'll probably get hurt for doing so.

Damien puts his arm around my shoulder and picks up the pace so we're not walking as slow as we were.

"We'll be there in half an hour," he whispers into my ear. I roll my eyes. Where are we going in the first place?

* * *

Jack throws his hands into his pocket and rips out the phone. Once more, he dials the string of numbers Claire gave him. He carefully puts the phone to his ear and waits for her to pick up. He doubts it, she hasn't been answering any of his calls for the last week.

When the strange voice saying she's not there (where is she then?) and to leave a message, Jack throws the device to the table. Will jogs down behind him.

"Jack, we'll find her," he assures the pirate.

Jack shakes his head. "Nuh. She's gone!" He turns to face his friend.

Will grabs Jack on the shoulders. "I promise."

Jack rips Will's hands off of his shoulders. "Don' touch me."

"Just trying to help-"

"Head fer Tia Dalma's."

"What?"

"TURN TH' DAMN SHIP AROUND!" Jack yells and pushes Will towards the stairs. Will looks bewildered at the new person in front of him. Since when was Jack ever truly mad?

Will scrambles up the deck, leaving Jack alone. Jack himself grabs a bottle of rum and tips it towards his mouth. Nothing. He throws the bottle at the nearest wall and sits down in a chair. Then he rips out his compass and watches it twirl around, pointing at different things. One is pointing towards Tia Dalma's, the other pointing to where Claire is. So why doesn't he just go to Claire?

Jack rubs his chin, sighing. It's his fault Claire was captured.

* * *

I look straight ahead of me, seeing nothing but road. Damien walks at my pace, making sure that I don't stress myself. So I walk as slow as possible, hopeful that someone might see me surrounded by redcoats and perhaps interfere. But that probably won't happen. I continue striding along, my legs aching. How long have I been walking?

We come to a stop at the beginning of a forest. Damien shoos off the redcoats, and for a second I see my chance for escape but it slips past me when Damien grabs my hand and pulls me along through what seems like an endless labyrinth of trees and shrubs. Birds sing as I start to notice the sun setting. How pretty it looks when you're being dragged to your death. Damien stops near the closet tree and allows me to sit.

"We will camp here for the night," he tells me and I mumble a few things about no beds.

"You can sleep on me if you would like," Damien suggests and I curl my face into disgust. He mimics my face but looks rather cute doing it. I shake my head. It's not right to be thinking like this, I should be thinking more of the place he's taking me and when my one true hope of escaping will reveal itself.

I sit on the grass, which is rather damp and lean against the tree. Damien sits down next to me and crosses his legs.

"So," I say, "are we there yet?"

* * *

**Black Raven 2539: Well, I've uploaded within the last twenty years, I think that deserves an outstanding award!**

** .1: Hi again. Elijah's just a random bro. He's gone now. Or maybe he'll make a reappearance...**


End file.
